1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the size of wirings included in the semiconductor devices and the gap between the wirings are being rapidly reduced. Wirings are typically made of a metal material with low resistivity. When the wirings made of the metal material with low resistivity are placed at small distances from each other, the parasitic capacitance between the wirings may become very high. Therefore, various methods of reducing the parasitic capacitance between the wirings have been researched. As one of the methods, an air gap spacer is being researched.